We meet in our dreams
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Danny sueña aquella noche acerca de una chica con quien compartirá algo en común... Ser la llave para un apocalipsis... DxR! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

S-N: Mi primer crossover de Teen Titans y Danny Phantom! ;D

Danny: Tenganle paciencia :)

Raven: Y nada de esto le pertenece excepto la historia -.-

* * *

><p>*Raven's Dream*<p>

- Te mantuve ocupado, ahora ya no podrás salvarlos - dice el señor de pelo flameante (A/N: Juego con mi vocabulario :D) al chico quien se voltea y empieza a correr cuando-

- ¡Nooo! -explota

*Danny's Dreams*

- Mira lo que ocasionarás -le susurra en la oreja- la raza humana desaparecerá incluyendo a tus compañeros -la peli-violeta mira con preocupación el extraño alrededor cuando se detiene en una estatuas de apariencias muy familiares… sus amigos

Ambos chicos se despertaron en un desierto, no había mar y el sol parecía muerto(1). Se pasearon un rato para ver si sabían en donde estaban hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron.

- ¡Eres la/el chico/chica de mi sueño! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Parpadea- Wow -comentó algo extrañado el chico mirando su mano

Lo mira con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que parezco un niño de ¿5 o 6 años? Cuando tengo 14 y acabo de decir que eres la chica de mi sueños -responde ahora mirándola

- Cierto -dijo notando el extraño brillo proveniente del peli-blanco- ¿Qué eres?

La mira confundida- ¿Ah'

Sonríe- Por tu apariencia puedo decir claramente que no eres humano, o quizá no del todo -titubea un rato, decirle, no decirle- Yo soy mitad demonio, mitad humana -decirle

Asiente- Bueno… -también titubeaba una rato- Yo soy un halfa -sacude la cabeza… Dios decir que era ponía a Danny nervioso

- ¿Qué es un halfa? -pregunta notando un poco el nerviosismo de su acompañante

Toma un poco de aire- Un mitad fantasma mitad humano, halfa -se describió volviendo a su forma humana

Su pelo blanco nieve fue reemplazado por un negro azabache, sus ojos verde neón se volvieron azul bebé y su ropa fue cambiada por una más común sorprendiendo a Raven.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto el niño extendiendo su mano- Yo me llamo Danny Fenton, o Phantom si deseas -sonríe

- Raven -acepta el saludo y se despertaron

¿Habría sido todo un sueño? Para Raven no y menos para Danny quien de paso se había encontrado con Box Ghost. Pero algo sabían los dos, algo que quizá debían de guardar en secreto por siempre… eran personas claves para un posible fin del mundo.

* * *

><p>(1): Para los que han visto Soul Eater, así es la mente de Chrona ;)<p>

S-N: Prólogo

Danny: Sabía que era muy corto para ser un chapter...

Raven: Yo no soy esa persona

S-N: o_o ...Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

S-N: No me pertenece Danny Phantom o Teen Titans

Danny: Tengo sueño

Raven: Quiero ir a meditar a mi habitación

Danny: ¿Dash va a aparecer?

Raven: ¿Por qué te importa la persona que te fastidia?

Danny: Yo nunca dije eso ¬¬

S-N: Ahh! *los 2 desaparecen* Mucho mejor ^^

* * *

><p>- Jump City-<p>

- Raven… ¡Raven! -grito una voz seguido por otras desde su puerta

La chica abrió la puerta encontrando a sus compañeros con caras preocupadas y la de su líder serio. Para Robin, Raven era su hermana, ella sabía todo o bueno, casi todo acerca de él.

- ¿Si? -dijo con voz neutra

Robin avanzó- Escuchamos gritos provenientes de tu habitación ¿estás bien?

- Si y si eso es todo les pido que me dejen meditar a solas y -mira a sus dos _tranquilos_ amigos- en paz

- Claro Rae, digo, Raven -Beast Boy muestra una sonrisa inocente para distraer la furia de su compañera. Él siempre la fastidiaba.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba enojada, nunca estaba furiosa. No quería mostrar esos sentimientos. Cerro su puerta para intentar contactar al misterioso Danny que conoció aquella noche

- Amity Park-

- Fenton… ¡Fenton! ¡**Daniel James Fenton**! -Danny se despierta

- ¿Ah? -esa noche estaba en una asamblea no había dormido aquella tarde por el fastidioso de Boxy

Lo mira- Muy bien, ya que tenemos de nuevo su atención Mr Fenton, proseguiremos con la charla

Mr Lancer se aleja dejando a Danny con sus 2 amigos, sus mejores amigos que además sabían su secreto.

- ¿Noche pesada? -pregunto Sam, ella era gótica y una gran fan de los animales sin contar que es vegetariana

- Noche pesada -respondió luchando contra el sueño

- ¿Quién fue esta vez? -susurro Tucker, era un techno-geek y en lo opuesto de Sam, él amaba la carne

Suspira- Box Ghost -murmura de vuelta pero le oyen de todas formas

- Viejo, Boxy no se cansa nunca

Lo mira- Lo agregare a la lista de fantasmas persistentes

*silencio*

- Oh vamos ¡Era un chiste!

Sale un aliento azul de su boca- Ve y vuelve con mejores chistes -comento Sam

- Aquí está el Fenton Termos -añadió Tucker

- Gra- _'Danny'_ escucho una voz en su cabeza _'¿Danny?'_- ¿Raven?

Sus amigos los miran confundidos- ¿Qué dijiste?

Danny cerro los ojos, quizá era Boxy, lo podía dejar para más tarde. Intento concentrarse _'¿Raven?'_ pregunto de nuevo

'_Si' _se escuchó como respuesta

'_Cool, nos podemos comunicar… ¿cómo hacemos eso?'_

'_Aún no lo he averiguado, pero parece ser que luego del extraño sueño que hemos tenido nuestras mentes se han unido por una conección mental'_ le respondió la titán _'¿Me podrías decir que soñaste?'_

Danny se quedo pensativo_ 'Te vi a ti y a un señor raro y todo estaba en ruinas'_

'_Creo que has visto la profecía'_

'_¿La qué? ¿Qué ví?'_

'_Verás, hay una profecía en donde yo soy el portal para que mi padre, quien por cierto es un demonio __**muy **__poderoso, venga y destruya este planeta'_

'_Oh… y pues ¿Qué soñaste tú? Dijiste que también habías soñado algo acerca de mí'_

'_Eras tú y un señor, su pelo parecía fuego y tenían el mismo símbolo que tú. Entonces volteaste y viste como un grupo de personas morían en una explosión'_

'_Lo viste…'_

'_¿Que?'_

'_El señor, Dan,… se supone que me vuelvo maligno y destruyo el mundo en 10 años, pero no… eso no va a pasar… yo cambié mi pasado… él… é-el no existe'_

'_Entonces lo que pensé era cierto'_

'_¿Qué cosa?'_

'_¿Qué no lo ves Danny? Ambos somos la clave para un posible apocalipsis'_

Suspira _'… no lo había notado, si lo pensé, pero no sabía si era verdad… no quería pensar en eso'_

'_Entiendo… será mejor que me vaya, mis compañeros estarán preocupados por mi ausencia'_

'_Lo mismo digo'_ sonrío y abrió los ojos

- ¿Danny? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué parecía que te hubieras desmayado? -y siguió preguntando Sam preocupada

Sonríe aún más- Tranquila Sam

- Si, dale un respiro, ¿no ves que se acaba de despertar? -lo mira- Viejo, no nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma, estábamos preocupados -se ríe- ¿Qué?

- Nada… nada -toma aliento- lo siento, por hacerlos preocuparse por mi

Suspira- Daniel Fenton, es casi imposible enojarse contigo

- ¿Y por qué será? -dice con voz risueña para provocara. Error. Recibió un golpe en el estómago.

- Jump City-

Raven estaba en su habitación meditando, la conversación con Danny había sido mue interesante aunque peligrosa ya que era posible que alguien pudiera oir su conversación aún así siendo mental. Entonces al fin se concentro.

- Azarath Mi-

- ¡Raven! -escucha en la puerta

Se acerca- ¿Qué quieres? -abre un poco sólo mostrando su ojo

- Estábamos pensando en que podríamos jugar todos bola apestosa, pero oh, no es necesario que juegues

Cyborg saca un capa blanca con rayas negras- Aún tenemos tu uniforme de arbitro

- No y eso nunca fue mío -cierra la puerta

Cyborg suspira y Beast Boy intenta animarla a jugar- Vamos Raven, sólo es un juego

- No es no -dijo alejándose

- ¿Qué hay en tu cuarto? ¿Acaso tienes amigos? No sé que le ves de divertido estar encerrada sola y a oscuras

Esto último la dejo pensativa. Triste y pensativa. Cierto, estaba sola pero… necesitaba meditar, ellos no la entendían, ellos no sabía nada acerca de ella, ni siquiera sabían la profecía. Ellos no sabían nada. Volvió a su cara seria y se puso nuevamente a meditar.

- Él si me entiende -murmuro para sí misma cuando supo que día era ese… por el sueño de Danny pensó que era Trigon y ella sólos en el pobre inhabitado mundo, pero se había equivocado. Su padre había enviado a cierta persona a mandarle un mensaje. Un mensaje que a ella no le iba a gustar.

-Amity Park-

*Danny's Dream*

Todo estaba tranquilo en su casa cuando apareció un señor, era el tipo que apareció junto a Raven en el anterior sueño. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

- Al fin estoy frente al famoso halfa -comento con voz fría

Sus padres lo mira- ¿Halfa?

- Ya veo, ellos no saben nada

Se pone al frente- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- De ti, nada, pero has tenido ciertos encuentros con la chica equivocada y ahora verás las consecuencias

- ¿Qué? -ahora estaba confundido

Se ríe- Mientras tú tienes un tonto sueño, yo estoy vigilando a tu querida Raven si me permites decir -desaparece- y no falta mucho para que llegué el momento de su muerte

- Jump City -

Raven estaba preocupada, lo que había soñado Danny había ocurrido, Slade le mostr+o que sólo en unos cuantos días el portal sería abierto y ella desaparecería al momento de abrirlo _'¿Raven?'_ Escucho una voz preocupada, muy preocupada y no era Robin, era _'¿Danny?'_

'_Ugh Raven, al fin contestas, estaba preocupado'_

'_¿Qué?'_

'_He tenido un sueño extraño donde el se-'_

'_Danny, tu sueño sucedió'_

Hubo silencio por un rato _'¿Qué?'_

'_Slade, el señor extraño para ti'_

'_Jejejeje…' _sonríe ante la risita inocente

'_Me mostró la profecía'_

'_Yo soñe que "Slade" estaba en mi casa diciendo que debía de pagar mis consecuencias y que faltaba poco para que…' _Parecía que no quería decirlo ¿tan malo era? Pero de nuevo, estaban hablando acerca de Slade

Suspiro _'¿Para qué…?' _intento animarlo para que siguiera

'_Para que mueras'_

* * *

><p>S-N: Reviews!<p> 


	3. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
